Not exactly rivals
by kouprincess
Summary: Continuation of the RinHaru changing room scene in episode 4.


"Nitori" Rin called out as he pushed aside the curtain of the changing cabin and stepped out.

Upon not receiving a reply, Rin peered over to his left to look for the missing boy. A trio of boys about his age stood looking through the tall shelving of swimwear but he could not make out the tiny frame of his kouhai.

Rin heard the curtain beside him rustle, and a dark figure emerged beside him.

"Haru?"

"Rin!" The ex-teammate stared at the redhead in utter awe.

The two boys continued to gape at each other silently. There were voices coming from the end of the aisle, but seemed muffled and indistinctive when all the two swimmers could focus on were the other, stripped down to nearly nothing, in their tight fast-skins.

Rin gulped, the cleared his throat. His face felt flushed and he was suddenly aware of the slight tingling he could feel underneath his swimming suit.

"I uh- …I thought I might buy a new swim suit for uh- … f-for the tournament" The red-haired boy stated, scratching at the nape of his neck.

Hearing his former teammate speak, Haruka trailed his eyes once again, over the sleek red material that hugged the boy's thighs and waist gorgeously, leaving Haruka a little breathless and flushed himself.

"Uh yeah, me too…" he trailed off, feeling completely uneasy in this situation.

Haruka's body yearned to hide inside the cabin. He could feel Rin watching him and he'd never felt as uneasy as he did now. He racked his brain for a reason explaining this newfound discomfort but found none.

Rin shifted from his right foot to his left and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, reconsidering.

Suddenly, Rin disappeared back inside the cabin.

"I wanted to speak with you," a voice called out quietly from the cabin and Haruka's eyes widened as the voice continued, "come in here for a second, will you?"

Haruka swallowed nervously and nodded to no one in particular. He pushed aside the curtain and stepped inside the cabin.

"What did yo-" Haruka was cut off when his back suddenly connected the wall and a loud rattle filled the air.

Haruka gasped when he was pinned to the wall by his rival, sharp, shark-looking teeth hovering over the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Rin what are you doing!?" he croaks out.

Rin bites down softly, to Haruka's surprise, and the boy lets out a muffled cry. A tongue slides up across the teeth-marks and Haruka can feel Rin's cheeks hollow out as he sucks onto the shallow wound.

The redhead lifts his head to look up at the boy he'd admired for all these years, whom he'd tried endlessly to copy, to imitate in all kinds of ways, to beat, to humiliate and can't bring himself to feel the anger he'd felt for so long whenever he'd think of the freestyler.

Instead, this time he saw the face of the boy he'd secretly fallen in love with. The boy he'd spend hours thinking about at night, fantasizing what it would feel like swimming against him, feeling the lean muscles shift beside him, if it would hurt when the boy's fingernails would rake against his skin as his arm rotated, pulling him through the water.

There was no way he would ever be able to convey what he felt for the dark haired-boy. No way to take back the vicious words he'd spit at him. There was no possibility to turn back time; to stay in Japan… to stay beside Haruka instead of signing himself up to a swimming school abroad.

He'd been afraid and he still was.

"I thought my swim suit seemed a bit tight," Rin slurred instead, as he gripped Haruka's hand and guided it between his legs, "What do you think?" he asked.

Haruka, at a loss for words just closed his eyes and let his fingers slowly drag across the strong fabric. Rin twitched and pushed his thigh out to place it in between Haruka's shaking legs and hold him still.

It became evident that both boys were hard and the cabin felt tight and too warm against Haruka's skin. He blushed furiously when the tight between his legs began to rub him back and forth. A hand raked through his dark locks and he couldn't breathe.

He was hyper aware of Rin's sculpted chest touching his own and his insides tightened with want.

Everything was going too fast, it felt like the nightmares he'd have where he'd be swimming in the ocean, going nowhere at a speed so great he had no control over his own arm movements. He'd dash through the water and collide head on with a wall of water before waking up, drenched in sweat.

"Rin I-" he began but Rin stopped him by lowering his mouth onto his. The boy gasped and the redheaded boy took it to his advantage to swipe his tongue along his inner lip and slide it past his teeth. He rubbed then flicked his tongue over Haruka's, indulging in the faint, sweet taste of chlorine and juice.

Rin dragged his rough hands down Haruka's sides and slid them behind to firmly grope the boy's ass, kneading the muscles hidden underneath the swim suit.

Haruka's mind was in a frenzy and was incapable to tell which way was up or down. He'd become so painfully hard he felt like he'd rip right through the fabric of his costume and come right there if Rin kept working his ass and liking into his mouth like this.

Haruka moaned into the boy's mouth and realized his hand was still placed hesitantly over his rival's hardened erection.

At this point, he was so hard he didn't care about anything except finding release.

Accepting his defeat, he hooked his fingers onto the edge of Rin's swim suit and yanked it down, enough to ease the boy's cock out of its tight enclosure.

He hurriedly did the same for himself and let out a gasp when the cool air hit his member.

He sagged his head back against the wall of the cabin and caught sight of Rin looking at him like he was about to devour him whole. He shuddered and held the boy's gaze.

"Go on." He encouraged the swimmer from Samezuka.

Rin licked his lips and nodded. A hand reached down and grasped them both, bringing their cocks together and draining out a moan from both boys.

Haruka's hand scrambled for Rin's broad shoulders when he felt his knees shake. His blunt fingernails tug into the tough skin as he felt Rin begin to work their shafts, slowly before picking up the pace and jerking them both off steadily.

The tight material of their swim suits dug into their thighs, leaving bruises.

Haruka felt hot waves of water wash over him and placed his right hand on Rin's neck to bring him down for a smoldering kiss. This time, he was the one to lick directly into the boy's mouth and drag his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Rin groaned and twisted his hand over the tip of their cocks, holding it there before slowly trailing it back down and repeating this action.

"So good." Haruka gasped when he pulled back to breathe.

Rin grunted and kept a steady pace between their thighs.

Haruka rolled his head to the side to peer down at the hand wrapped around him and the throbbing member beside his and he watched as Rin kept jerking them both off.

It felt so hot, and so good that it didn't take very much longer till Haruka reached completion. With a final strong stroke, Haruka's stomach and thighs clenched and

He came with a whine, holding onto the redhead's arms as he lost himself in pleasure.

He watched Haruka's beautiful face as he too, felt his stomach burn and release, all over their chests and swim suits.

Both boys swayed for a moment, catching their breaths.

"We ruined them" he heard Haruka say in a calm voice, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" he stared back, still not completely down to earth.

"The swimming costumes," he mutters. "How are we suppose to pay for them when they're… soiled" the boy asks, hiding his blushing face into Rin's shoulder.

"I'll think of something" he replies, smiling as he reaches for Haruka's chin, lifting it up so he can place a long overdue kiss onto his lips.

"Haru" he calls sweetly, into the freestyler's ear.

"Rin" the boy calls back, pulling him tightly against his chest, unwilling to let go.


End file.
